The Cloud Atlas Symphony
by The Silverthorn
Summary: A loved one missing and a melody to be completed, too many emotions haunt Amy's mind. And at a time where magic and fate roam, will everything come into play?


**The Cloud Atlas Symphony **

Snow was falling gently on the planet of mobius. It was December 24th , 9 pm, and festivities were taking place all over. In one small part of mobius, a young pink hedgehog sat in her home. She watched from the window as the snow fell. A sigh escaped her lips.

She looked beside her, on the floor, lay sheets and sheets of notes, melodies and music. Some sheets were filled of erased text, some with endless scribbles and random notes, but there were few, few sheets of paper where the notes made sense, where the music danced off the sheet and into the world.

However, there was one thing wrong with this symphony, this melody...

It was incomplete.

Like the rest of the melody was lost in a dream, or somewhere in time and it seemed impossible to retrieve it. But despite that fact, the young hedgehog, also known as Amy walked over to her small piano and started playing the little symphony she had. As she played the notes danced off the page and onto the keys of the piano. The music was beautiful. But Amy did feel beautiful, she didn't feel happy.

Not about the unfinished melody

But because the one she loved was nowhere to be seen, it had been seven months since she last saw him. As Amy finished playing the incomplete melody, a small sigh escaped her lips.

Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog

That name, that name sent a thousand needles into her heart. Her heart ached every time she heard the mention of that name. Seven months ago he left on another mission, except this one was far more dangerous, far more treacherous. He left with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow, and thus Amy was left alone.

A small tear left Amy's eyes as she remembered the day he left

_Amy stood by outside of Tails workshop, the summer breeze flowing through her quills. Soon, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Sonic would leave Mobius to go another mission, a dangerous mission. A small tear left Amy's eyes_

"_Do you have to go?" she asked Sonic, who had now just came out to see her_

"_I'm sorry Amy" he rasps "I have to" another tear flowed down Amy's face_

"_How long will you be gone for?" she whimpers, Sonic took a deep breath and said_

"_I don't know Amy, I really don't know" he then walked up to her and tried to place a hand on her shoulder but she brushed it off immediately_

"_Don't..." she muttered_

"_Amy please..." Sonic said "Let's try and make the most of what time we have left" _

"_Left?!" Amy cried "Left?! I don't want it to be the last time we have left, I want to know that I will see you again!" More tears flowed down Amy's face and she grasped onto the railing that lay beside her_

"_Amy... I'm sorry, I really am, but I have to go, I have to help those in need of it, I'm a hero. And that's what heroes do" Amy looked at him, anger and anguish filled her heart_

"_When will you learn that you don't always have to be the hero, other people can take care of the oncoming danger, there are people who need you here! I need you here!" Amy cried, Sonic sighed, he took a step towards Amy as a gesture of comfort but she denied it_

"_Sometimes Amy..." he started, his eyes faced the floor, he knew he couldn't convince her but he had to say what he needed to say "Sometimes, the need of the many are far greater than the needs to the few" Amy looked up at him, hate, anger and anguish shone in her eyes. Sonic turned away and headed back to Tails workshop, they were all ready to leave. _

_Sonic took one last look at Amy, she had turned away from him, not wanting to see him leave. Sonic sighed in desperation and anguish. And with that he left. Leaving Amy alone._

Since then Amy was alone most of the time. The only people she ever saw were Cream and Rouge, they too were grieving over the loss of their loved ones. However Amy was not always mopping about the loss of Sonic the Hedgehog. She was too preoccupied with this melody, this symphony going on and and on in her head. It had come to her in a dream. It was such a strange dream.

"What was the dream?" asked Rouge when she came over, wanting to know more about her melody

"It was strange, I was in a sort of restaurant, and all the waitresses were identical, and the floor looked like water, and there was fish inside the floor" Amy responded

"Sounds like a weird dream indeed" said Cream who had also come along.

"Indeed it was, but since then there was been this music, the tune always in my head, and I'm determined to write it out, to have play on the piano so that everyone can hear" Amy said with a slight smile, Rouge and Cream smiled back

"And we'll look forward to hearing it when you do" Rouge said.

Day by day, month by month, Amy worked timelessly to write out the melody. Although it got her mind away from Sonic, Cream and Rouge were worried that the melody was taking over Amy's mind

"You should get some sleep" Cream said to her

"Not now, let me finish with piece of the symphony" she always replied, Cream always sighed. Although it made Amy happy in a way, it still made Cream worry for her health.

Soon December came along, Sonic and the boys had still not returned home. There was no sign of them.

Not even a trace.

Despite that fact, Cream and Rouge still tried to get into the Christmas spirit, they hung out in the snow, decorated a tree full of decorations, and bought presents for one another. One day the two forced Amy to come out of her home and come Christmas shopping with them

"What's the point" Amy said in dismay "They're not coming back, what's the point of buying gifts for them if they never going to receive them?"

"Because Amy..." Rouge started angrily, but paused as she had a point "Because we don't want to loose hope" she muttered quietly. Amy sighed and reluctantly joined them. The three had a reasonably good day. For once Amy forgot about the symphony or Sonic.

However that all changed when she arrived back home, as soon as she set foot in her house, she immediately, started working on her symphony, trying to get the last part right. But every time she thought she had finished, it just didn't sound right, not right at all. And every time Amy would screw up the paper in frustration and throw it on the floor. The possess would then be repeated.

More nights passed and the symphony was still incomplete. We are now on the night of the 24th of December. Amy sat by her window, she was now sure that the melody would never be completed, a sigh escaped her lips. The snow outside fell slowly but heavily onto the ground below. With the melody not complete and Sonic still not home, Amy felt more depressed than ever. A small tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Sonic..." she muttered "I'm sorry for being so selfish..." Amy looked back at the sheets of paper full of musical notes and melodies "And I'm sorry you could never hear my melody" she utters in the silence of her home.

For a while she remains in the silence, in the darkness of her home. Then suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she sees a small bright light, hurtling towards Mobius. Amy turns her head to get a better view of the light. Shock and joy takes their place on her face and in her emotions.

_No, it can't be! _She thought, but despite her doubts, Amy got off her window sill and ran outside. She followed the light as it fell towards the ground. The snow fell faster, covering her in snow. But she didn't care.

Amy followed the light into a wood, the more she ran the deeper in the wood she got. A small spark of fear took life in Amy. But she tried to ignore the feeling as she followed the ongoing light. Finally the light landed on earth, Amy stopped in her tracks

_Please be okay, please be okay _she thought out of panic. immediately, Amy rushed over to the light, and indeed her thoughts and feeling had been proven right. It was Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog in his super form.

Amy walked over to him, not standing to close to him, but not standing to far either. She watched as Sonic gradually got up, he groaned in pain. He could feel is arms shaking as he used the to lift himself up. Once he was up, Amy couldn't help but to gasp. He was beautiful, his quills, floated on end, his fur was a shimmering gold, the light of the moon reflected off his fur perfectly.

"Sonic..." Amy muttered, taking a step closer, immediately Sonic turned around to see a shocked yet joyous Amy facing him

"Ames..." he replies, a small smile escapes his lips. He took a step closer to her, but before he could react, Amy ran over to him and hugged him tightly

"I'm so sorry!" she cried as she wept into his chest, "I'm sorry for being so selfish!" Sonic looked down at the pink hedgehog, she was significantly smaller than him, and younger too. She was 15 now and he was 18. But he had strong feelings for her all the same

"Amy..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, he felt at how thin she had become since he last saw her "Amy, you don't need to apologize, you did nothing wrong" he cooed

"Yes, yes I did, I was selfish, I wanted you all to myself, not thinking about anybody else, I was stupid and selfish and I understand if you don't love me like I do, who would want me anyway!" she cried, Sonic sighed in anguish, he hated to see his rose so upset like this

"Amy..." he said and he lifted her head up to face him "Amy, don't say that, you're not selfish, in fact, you're the complete opposite! You're the kindest person I know, you're beautiful inside and out" Sonic then leaned in and rested his head on her forehead "And don't ever, EVER say that no one deserves you, because that is an utter lie" he says, he then grips onto one of Amy's hands and whispers "I want you... I love you" Amy pulled away and looked at him, her eyes still moist with tears

"Really?" she rasped

"Really" he said with a smile. He then leaned in, their noses touching. Soon their lips brushed against one another, there was no space between the two, Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy tightly, Amy wrapped one arm around his neck, while the other took a hold of his shoulder. Then their lips crashed against one another, their bodies intertwined with one another. Soon their tongues danced with each other, and their feelings, thoughts and souls were shared. Making them one.

Suddenly, Amy's mind filled with shock and awe, the melody came back, but this time it had an end. The end of the melody, the symphony came back to her! She knew how it would end!

The two broke apart and smiled at each other

"Thank you Sonic!" she exclaimed "Thank you, Thank you!" Sonic smiled in response, although a part of him was a little confused. Before he could react Amy took his hand and said

"Come on, Come on Sonic, I have something to show you!" Just before she took off, Sonic pulled her back and said

"Wait" Amy looked back at him in confusion "Why don't I carry you?" A smile appeared on her face, Sonic took this as a yes, so her gently picked Amy up and carried her in his arms. Sonic then started to fly, all while holding Amy tightly in his arms. The snow continued to fall on them

"Where to?" he asked her

"My house, down there" she said as she pointed. Sonic landed just in front of her house and gently let her down, Amy then grabbed Sonic hand and lead him in, his super form slowly fading away.

As soon as the two entered the house, Amy ran to her living room and started writing down the last bit of her melody. Sonic was shocked to see Amy's house so messy, usually she was so tidy, so organized, but now it was an utter mess.

"Amy, why is your house so messy?" he asked in concern

"Oh, I was busy with other things" she replied, not looking at him

"I can see" he replied, he walked over to Amy, who was frantically scribbling down the melody from her head, down onto paper

"Amy, what is this?" he asks, Amy looks up at him and says

"You'll see soon" she smiles and gets back to writing.

Finally after a good two hours of writing, the symphony was finished. Amy got all her melody together and opened up her piano. Seeing that she had finally finished, Sonic sat down next to her and watched as she began to play her melody.

The notes danced of from the paper, onto the keys and into the room. The music swirled around the ears and minds of all who heard it. The symphony was beautiful. Just as it was meant to be. There were no words, no lyrics, just music, beautiful music that filled to room with joy, mystery and love.

Finally, Amy finished, the last note played, the last key struck. The room then filled with silence once again. Sonic was awe struck, he had never heard anything so beautiful in his life.

"Wow..." he manged to utter "That, that was..." he looked at Amy, his eyes full of awe and wonder "Beautiful" he said

"Thank you..." Amy said with a smile,

"What's it called?" he asked

"What's what called?" Amy replied

"That, the music, your melody" he said, Amy paused, she had never quite thought of a name for it, it was always just, the melody. Suddenly a name came to mind

"The Cloud Atlas Symphony" she said, Sonic took a hold of Amy's hand,

"That's a great name" he said "Beautiful name" Amy smiled at him, she was happy he liked it. Amy then noticed her clock on her piano. It was midnight, Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas" she said with a smile as she looked back at Sonic.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Sonic replied. The two then leaned in and another kiss came into play. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy and the kiss deepened.

With the Cloud Atlas Symphony completed and ready for the world to hear, and the two hedgehogs finally reunited after so long, It was true that pure magic had been alive that day.

After Christmas is all about magic, isn't it?

* * *

**This is what happens when you want to create a Christmas one shot and you want to involve the film Cloud Atlas because it is such a good film! :D Anyway, I hope it turned out well, and i hope you enjoyed it.**

**And most importantly, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to All! :)**


End file.
